phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gallery:Bowl-R-Ama Drama
Phineas and Ferb try to set the world record for the world's largest bowling ball as well as the largest pinball table. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz dabbles in selling addictive hot chocolate. Read the full summary... Gallery name needed File:Candace chatting on the phone.png|Candace talking to Stacy about Jeremy inviting her to the fair. File:Borrowing lawn bowling set.png|Phineas asks their parents if they can borrow their old lawn bowling set. File:Baljeet - Whatcha doin'?.png|"Whatcha Doin? Oh, I just sounded like Isabella." File:Annoyed Baljeet.png|Baljeet annoyed when Buford blows his horn. File:PerryTube.png|Perry going down the tube. File:SorryAgentP.png|"Sorry about that, Agent P." File:HermanFallsOut.png|Herman the hedgehog falls out of the tube. File:Building bowling ball.png|Phineas and Ferb building the Bowling Ball. File:Bowling ball finished.png|The Bowling Ball is now finished! File:Building scorekeeping table.png|Phineas and Ferb building the score keeping table. File:Boys napping.png|Phineas and Ferb after they finished building their giant bowling ball in their sleep. File:I'mWearingThisOutfitToTheFair.png|"I'm wearing my favorite red blouse with my white skirt and my red matching socks." File:PhineasGetsAnotherStrike.png|"Wow, Phineas! Another strike!" File:InYourFaceBuford.png|"In your face, Buford!" File:Candace's bowling fantasy.jpg|Candace's fantasy. File:ControllingTheBowlingBall.png|Phineas shows Candace how to control the bowling ball. File:HereIComeBowlARama.png|"Bowl-R-Rama, here I come!" File:WeMustFollowCandace.png|Phineas suggests they follow Candace in the bowling ball. File:Let'sGoTeam.png|"Let's go, team!" File:Isabella on skates.png|Isabella on her roller blades. File:Baljeet on unicycle.png|Baljeet on his unicycle. File:FerbOnBike.png|Ferb on his bike. File:Buford on skateboard.png|Buford on his skateboard. File:PhineasOnScooter.png|Phineas on his scooter. File:PenguinFiresIce.png|Perry about to be frozen by a robotic penguin. File:FrozenPerry.png|Perry frozen in ice. File:DoofPenguinArmy.png|Doofenshmirtz plans to conquer the Tri-State Area with his robotic penguins. File:DoofHotChocolate.png|He also plans to sell his own hot chocolate. File:That'sGottaHurt.png|The gang sees Candace is knocked off course. File:Candace loses control.png|Candace loses control of the ball. File:UndergroundDanvilleMap.png|Ferb's map of underground Danville. File:She'sHeadedDowntown.png|"She's Headed Downtown!" File:HotCocoaMeltsIce.png|Perry breaks free after some hot cocoa melts the ice. File:PinballWorldRecords.png|Phineas asks Baljeet for the record of the biggest pinball machine. File:FollowingCandace.png|They proceed to follow Candace throughout Danville. File:Baljeet opens door.png|Baljeet deflects the ball by opening the grocery door. File:MovieTheaterLightsUp.png|The movie theater lights up after Phineas lets the ball in. File:FerbRaisesDrawbridge.png|Ferb presses a button to raise the drawbridge when the bowling ball approaches. File:IsabellaMovesOldLady.png|Isabella moves an old lady out of the bowling ball's path. File:Ball at the mall.png|They're still keeping track of Candace inside the mall. File:SmashedFruitStand.png|Ferb sets the ball free after it smashes a fruit stand. File:I'mFeelingLucky.png|"Set me up Shady Joe! I'm feeling lucky!" File:GameStandDestroyed.png|The bowling ball wrecks his game stand. File:WinningCarnivalGame.png|"Help yourself. Anything from the top shelf." File:WaitForIt.png|"Wait for it..." File:PerrySwinging.png|Perry swinging on the grapple gun. File:PerryOnWaterPipe.png|Perry stands on the water pipe... File:IncomingBowlingBall.png|...and sees the bowling ball heading this way. File:DoofenshmirtzMarchingWithPenguins.png|Heinz marching to the fair with his penguins. File:IsThatABowlingBall.png|"Is that a giant bowling ball?" File:DoofStrikesOut.png|The bowling ball is destroyed along with the penguins, and Heinz and Candace go flying. File:On the Ferris Wheel.png|Candace lands next to Jeremy on the Ferris Wheel. File:We'dLikeToThankCandace.png|Phineas and Ferb thank Candace for getting them into the world records. File:Cuddling on the Ferris Wheel.png|Jeremy and Candace cuddle on the Ferris Wheel. File:Any words, Perry?.png|"Would you like to say anything, Perry?" To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Bowl-R-Ama Drama